Awakening
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: [SasuSaku] Oneshot. Sakura tries to convince the one she loves to let go of revenge.


1**Title:** Awakening

**Type:** ONE SHOT.

**Rating:** K+

**Distribution:** Hn. Tell me where it's going and give Rach de credit.

**Disclaimer:** Rach does not own NARUTO or any of the characters. (Sobs)

**Feedback: **Ooooh la la. Please do.

**A/N:**_ TEAM SEVEN ONE SHOT._ A bit of NaruHina and SasuSaku.

**XxX**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed at him. He was so emotionless, so expressionless... so empty. "If you wanted me to stop loving you, you're about to get your wish." Of course, she was lying, she was always lying now. To herself, mostly. He had changed her. And she wasn't sure it was for the better.

"Why do you bother to fight me, Sakura? You know you can't win."

"Oh, shut it," She snapped, preparing an attack, "You're wasting your breath."

"And you're wasting your chakra."

"Why did you leave?" She asked suddenly, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"That's a stupid question for such a smart girl," he answered quietly, "To get stronger. You know that. To beat Itachi."

"You're such a fool," she spat, smashing the earth with a glowing fist, "How can you beat Itachi by training under someone weaker than he is?"

After jumping out of the way of her attack, he stopped and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Are you suddenly stupid?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Itachi is stronger than that snake sensei of yours," she smirked as an emotion finally flew across his face. It was only there for a second before he pushed it away. "He was going to use Itachi for his next body, but Itachi was too strong for him," She said. She had gotten what she wanted, a reaction. But the look on his face was breaking her heart all over again. "Sasuke?"

"How do you know that? How can I be sure that you're not lying to me, just to get me to come back?"

"I would never lie about something like this.. Especially not to you."

He looked her in the eyes, jade clashing with obsidian, for the first real time in ages.

"Kuso..."

The one word gave her comfort enough to approach him. She gently wrapped her small fingers around his wrist, pulling him to her, and wrapping herself around his middle.

"Itachi got stronger in the village of the Hidden Leaf, he had family who loved him, a brother who admired him... he had friends. It was how he got stronger, regardless of what he told you. He had what you had, but he convinced you with words from long ago to give it all up."

He sighed, and slowly brought his hands up to rest on her back.

"He used you for entertainment. He was trying to take it all away from you. _Please_, Sasuke-kun, come back with me. We can get stronger together, you me and Naruto. I _promise_ you, we will help you."

He shoved her away at this. "I don't need _help_."

"Fine," She said, hurt, "Go back to Orochimaru, that lying snake. See how far it gets you, Sasuke. Not far. He'll take your body and you won't get your revenge. You certainly won't be able to rebuild your clan with him in your body, ne?" She turned away from him and began to walk away.

Sasuke watched her back. She made it look so easy. So fucking easy to just leave you standing there alone. He flashed back to when they were genin, to when he left. Walking away from her wasn't easy, but he guessed that he made it look that way.

"Sakura," he said quietly, "If I go back, they'll execute me. I'm a missing-nin. An S-Class criminal."

"No, they won't. Naruto's hokage, now," Sakura said quietly, "Do you really think your best friend will let his own village kill you?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, "I've hurt you and Naruto a lot. I wouldn't be offended if he did."

"Oh shut up, you idiot," she said, frowning, "Naruto wants you back just as much as I do. He misses you, too."

"Hn."

That evening, two ex-teammates walked through Konohagakure's gates. Every ANBU stationed there, readied themselves for attack, only to have their favorite kunoichi to grin and wave at them. They walked to the Hokage's office, Hinata stuttering up a storm when she saw them walk in.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said quietly, "Don't tell Naruto, it's a surprise. Just tell him that I'm coming."

"O-okay, S-Sakura-chan," Hinata turned red as the Uchiha's gaze landed on her. "H-hello, S-Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

And as they were walking down the hall, "Naruto and Hinata got married shortly after he became Hokage last year," Sakura said off handedly, "She's his secretary, his wife and one of his best friends. And she's three months pregnant."

Sasuke let out a surprised grunt but said nothing. They arrived in front of an orange door. Sakura knocked three times, and then motioned to Sasuke to stand just outside the door. He nodded and she walked in.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!! What's up!? How'd the mission go?"

"The mission went fine," Sakura said, trying to conceal her smirk, "But guess what?"

"WHAT? Did you get me a present!?"

"Something like that Naruto," Sakura said, smiling, "Really though, it was MY present. But I'm gonna share it with you. Call in Kakashi-sensei."

A few minutes later, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, a passive expression plastered on. "What's going on, Sakura?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, since everyone's here.."

Outside the door, Sasuke was still glaring mercilessly at the thought of being a 'present'.

Sakura opened the door and stood, grinning like a fool, as Sasuke walked in and seated himself in a chair in front of Naruto's desk. The blonde, who refused to wear the Hokage hat and attire, stared, open mouthed at the Uchiha, whilst Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. Sakura guessed he was gawking under his mask.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted. "Kakashi."

"HOLY CRAP!! TEME!! HINATA-CHAN!! COME QUICK!"

"She knows," Sakura said, smiling, but Hinata came to stand in the doorway, smiling as well.

"It's uh, nice to see you again, Sasuke," Kakashi said, regaining his composure, his eye crinkling at the corners to tell the group he was smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, still watching Naruto's face.

"TEME! Where the hell have you been!?"

"Around," Sasuke answered truthfully. Sakura came to stand next to his chair, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So.. Naruto... you're not going to have Sasuke executed, right?" She smiled sweetly and went to stand next to Naruto.

"Of course not, Sakura-chan! If he was going to be killed, I'd do it myself!" This earned Konoha's Hokage a fist to the head and a brand new bump.

Hinata looked concerned but giggled anyway.

And they haven't been apart since.

**XxX**

**So, what'd you think? Sakura has a point, ne:)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love always, **

**--Rach**


End file.
